Leaving A Mark
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: Reid has been forced to resist certain desires until he and Morgan become alone in the unsub's garage. Smut, Slash M/R


**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you people had an aweeesssommmeeeee Christmas and hope you have an even awesome-er New Year. I realize I haven't updated "Alienation" in a month and a half and I'm pissing myself off; I'm so sorry it's taking so long, guys. I planned to have it up by the end of last month, but exams came up and everything and was nonexistant for a bit. I promise you'll be seeing another chapter by the end of this month or I'll punish myself by not watching any CM marathons.**

**Warnings: Slash, smut. Masturbation, Bottom!Spencer. Rough... Public... rushed... sweaty... dangerous. What's better?**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid made his way into the bathroom of the plane, shutting the door loudly. He sighed heavily, happy he was finally and truly alone. He had to be quiet, though. Really quiet.<p>

He leaned against the wall and unzipped himself, sliding a shaky hand down his underwear. He gripped himself roughly, groaning at the unbelievable ache. An incredible throbbing, painful, ache.

He rested his head against the cool tile as he slowly stroked himself, spreading the pre come that had gathered at the tip and moaned softly at the wet, slick sound.

Reid moaned softly, working his fingers fast and impatient. Images of Morgan pummeling into him flashed before his eyes.

His breaths because heavy and ragged, and his skin felt hot.

By the amount of wetness on his shaft his mind began to focus on the beautiful fantasy of his boyfriend's perfect mouth around his cock, devouring it like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Reid whimpered as a smooth and intense pleasure filled his groin

_Morgan licked along the base, teasing his tongue against the tip before slowly taking it whole inside his mouth. The sucking sound was sinful. Goosebumps broke over Spencer's body feeling Morgan's lips, Morgan's tongue, Morgan's breath..._

Reid's hand moved faster, his entire body shaking now.

"Morgan..." he groaned. "Morgan..."

And then he felt his orgasm crawl towards him, and he tensed his muscles. The genius had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as his climax rocked his body, leaving him shuddering and breathless.

He used a few paper towels to clean up, afterwards splashing water on his face to get rid of the redness.

He walked out of the bathroom quietly, relieved that everyone was still asleep.

_..._

"Alright, Reid, I need you and Morgan to search the house; try to find any personal items. If our unsub is who we think he is, he will most likely not have any pictures of iterms of that sort."

Reid was halfway listening. Staring at Morgan's biceps and imagining him pinning his lithe body to the wall just fueled his already primal desire.

"The rest of the team with interview families around the area. You guys stay alert."

Reid and Morgan gave slight nods, and walked up the steps to the house. They glanced at each other for a brief second before opening the door and stepping inside. The roo was dark and expectedely messy. Books scattered theirselves on the floor, balled up newspaper overflowed several wastebaskets.

"Well this was certainly unsurprising," Reid said after observing the clutter inside the house. "Sociopaths normally often live at the fringes of society. They often tend to be extremely disorganized."

Morgan nodded in agreement, and from there the two searched the rest of the small building, finding no framed pictures, albums, phonebooks, anything to indicate he cared about family or any other relationships.

By now, Reid was feeling terribly uninspired and even more sexually frustrated. For some reason he just couldn't focus on anything but sex,, particulary sex with Morgan.

He hoped it had not become too obvious, his raging erection making his pants tighter by the minute.

The images that were going through his mind while looking at the older agent were not any he should be thinking in the current situation, he knew. Not only inappropriate but embarrassing

And if he didn't get this under control he knew he might potentially attack Morgan where he was standing.

"There may be somethin' in the garage. I'm expecting it would be a lot to look through though."

"Th-that's fine," Reid stammered. His blood was near boiling and was afraid he might suffocate if he didn't have Morgan all over him soon, extremely soon.

When they reached the garage, they both turned gloomy at the abundance of their task before them. Boxes upon boxes of worthless junk flooded the garage.

Trying to be optimistic, Reid looked at it as an opportunity to focus on something else. As he sifted through the first box, Morgan's low, sensual voice broke the silence. "You're so easy to read when you're horny."

Reid stopped all movement, looking up to gape at Morgan. "What?"

Morgan continued casually. "The sweating, avoiding eye contact, staring at me when you think I don't notice. And _that_-" He pointed to the front of Reid's pants. "Pretty much puts it in the bag."

Reid struggled to form an explanation, but all he could do was stammer his words and make weird noises as Morgan walked closer to him.

"I'ma give you what you need."

Reid gave up all attempts of trying to talk as soon as Morgan's firm hand began palming him over the throbbing ache in his pants.

Reid groaned approvingly, resisting the urge to lift his hips. "Morgan..."

Morgan smiled in his face. "Hmm?"

"We can't- Unh, we can't do this. We are the _garage_ of a potential unsub," he tried.

The other agent nuzzled his neck, running kisses along the inside of his neck and jaw. "You don't wanna go out there in front of Hotch while you're hard as a rock, do you pretty boy?"

Reid's focus drifted into space as his body because victim to the heat of Morgan's caresses.

One minute he was feeling Morgan's breath on his lips, gently whispering to him, coaxing him skillfully into something he knew he would regret later, and the next Morgan's hands were on his leaking cock, stroking him into madness.

He whimpered when he stopped, his body teetering on the very edge.

"Turn around," Morgan growled.

Reid obeyed, steadying his arms against the mass of boxes in front of him. He felt his pants and underwear pool at his feet. And then Morgan took full dominance, gripping the genius' hips while nibbling on his neck and collarbone. Reid was breathing heavily, the sensations combined with the feeling of danger and exhiliration, and was not prepared for two wet fingers entering themselves inside him.

He gasped, feeling pain and burn, but it was oddly satisfying. Morgan scissored him slowly, increasing pace as louder moans escaped from Reid. Morgan felt the younger's hips press into him, clearly displaying his desperation.

Morgan proceeded to add a third finger, but Reid's hands slapped them away. "That's enough."

His voice was unsteady, impatient.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Morgan whispered.

"You won't hurt me... Just- please." He guided Morgan's cock near his hole. "I need you inside me, Morgan, now."

Hearing Spencer talk like that was more than enough for Morgan, and he pushed inside the trembling body with a low moan. He was so deliciously tight, he had to give himself a moment. "God, Spencer." He rested his head against his shoulder. "You have no idea."

Morgan began to thrust his hips, drawing out a long moan from Reid. He steadied his pace, relishing the heat of Reid's body and drinking in his moans and cries.

When he could feel Reid meeting his thrusts, he pounded into him harder, not sure if he would last much longer with Reid making those types of noises.

Reid tried hard to keep his body steady and balanced, but Morgan's demanding thrusts caused him to lean his weight against the boxes, causing some stuff to fall over the top.

The change in angle allowed Morgan to finally hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within the genius, and Reid let out a cry of ectasy.

Morgan kissed the corner of Reid's panting mouth. "Right there? Hm? Is that the spot I'm looking for?"

"Nngh!" Reid sug his nails into the cardboard, feeling a small stream of sweat at his forehead and he keened at the feeling of being so... full in the most satisfying way possible, full of Morgan.

Morgan then drastically lowered his pace, which elicited another pathetic whimper from Reid.

"Morgan, _please_."

The older man completely left Reid's body, as painful as it was, teasing his hot entrance.

Reid felt exhausted and uncomfortable already, and he was not in the mood to put up with Morgan's games. He was shaking so badly he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get taken care of.

Just when he felt like screaming, Morgan's hands grabbed his hips and squeezed so tightly as he rammed into him without warning, his thrusts no longer balanced and controlled, but fast and erratic. The pleasure was consuming Morgan to the point of no return.

"Yes... yes... Fuck, Morgan... Harder!"

Morgan obliged. There was faint sound of footsteps coming from inside the house and his movement faltered. "S-Spencer there's someone in the house." His voice was shaky.

"I don't care, don't stop," Reid said quickly.

Morgan knew he would'nt have been able to stop anyway, and began to pump Reid's cock in time with his thrusts.

He felt the man tense around him and could hear him saying "Yes." over and over in between his gasps of pleasure. He started to get loud though, too loud, and Morgan was forced to place one hand over his mouth, Reid's cries becoming uncontrollable.

A few more seconds and Reid arched with a muffled scream, convulsing as his juices stained the boxes below him. Morgan came inside almost instantly afterwards, biting down on Reid's shoulder to stifle the yell he felt rising from his throat.

The two clumsily dressed themselves, trying to move the box with the evidence of their situation out of the way. The door to the garage oened swiftly, and Hotch and Emoly stepped in with their guns raised.

Reid and Morgan tried to stay as collected as they possibly could with their clothes looking disheveled and their breathing not yet under control.

"We heard stuff falling and I could swear I heard one of you guys screaming," Emily said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Are you guys alright?" Hotch asked, his eyes traveling over the two petrified agents.

Reid glanced at Morgan briefly. "Y- yeah, we were just-" He cleared his throat. "Searching these boxes."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing."

Hotch looked at the agents again for a moment. "Alright, well, let's get out of here. You guys must be burning up; it's 200 degrees in here."

Emily followed after Hotch with a thoughtful expression on her face, Reid and Morgan following not too close behind.

Reid turned to Morgan. "We are _never_ doing anything like that again. "

"I'm gonna hold you to that, pretty boy."

In front, Emily now had little control of the smiles of knowledge she had held to herself for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was needed.**


End file.
